As it is happening in every domain, with the advancement of technology consumer electronic goods such as mobile phones, tablets, laptops etc. are becoming increasingly compact and sophisticated day by day. The reduced size of the devices demands that the internal components be miniaturized and tightly packed. The smaller space and more delicate components of the devices make disassembling and assembling of the devices far more difficult than the previous models/versions. For example, it is difficult for a smartphone owner or repair person to perform a repair work if the smartphone configuration does not provide easy access to various components which may require maintenance or replacement. In densely packed housings of the devices, going through the tedious process of removing one or more components using special tools and techniques in order to gain access to the component is extremely difficult. Again, once removed, the small components such as screws and fixtures must be kept arranged properly so that the parts can be easily and correctly re-assembled after the repair work has been completed. Often screws or parts are lost or misplaced if proper care is not taken during the repair process and this problem is more acute if the removed screws or components are of different sizes and if those are not interchangeable.
Thus, there is a need for a system and a method for providing easy to follow visual guidance and means to arrange the parts and components in proper order to enable convenient repair of electronic devices.